Sweet Devil
by Keichan16
Summary: Set in TYL after Mukuro was released from Vindice! Mukuro becomes slightly interested/worried about what could be going on with Hibari. Mukuro & Hibari. Mukuro's point of view.


My second fan-fiction. I had this idea when I was listening to a song called "Sweet Devil" by Hatsune Miku. ALSO, please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR as much as I want to TT^TT**

**Sweet Devil**

I walked down the long corridor of the secret base of the Vongola. Taking in fresh air as I walked around and enjoying it. It has been about a month since I was released from the Vindice prison. This feeling of freedom is so wonderful…I have been longing for this freedom for the past 10 years after all. But there is a downfall about this. The Cloud Guardian challenges (attacks) me every single time he sees me which forces me into fighting against him. This didn't happen before since I wasn't there in person. But, thankfully, every time that happens, Tsunayoshi would come and stop the fight. Which leads to Hibari attacking me constantly every day I happen to see him. This probably wouldn't stop until the score is settled...

* * *

><p>Today was like any other normal day. I was walking down the long hallway as usual since I had nothing else to do. But unexpectedly I ran into the Cloud Guardian. Surprisingly he didn't challenge (attack) me for once in never. He was soaked thoroughly, water dripping from his wet hair. His face slightly flushed with red.<p>

_This certainly is odd. Considering how he never missed a chance to fight against me. Kufufu. I wonder what's wrong with him. _

"Kufufu. Hello. Is something the matter? It's certainly a first for you to not challenge me to a battle" I said and got closer to him. I looked at him closely and his face seemed somewhat sick. "Oh? Are you sick b any chance? Would you like me to check?" I said in a sarcastic voice. Then, I reached out my hand to touch his face but only to have my hand smacked away.

"Don't touch me you herbivore. If you do I will bite you to death" he said. But I touched his face anyway knowing that he won't have enough energy (hopefully) to defeat me anyway. I touched his face and it was burning hot.

_Ho~ So, he has a fever. How rare. I guess he got it from being in soaked clothes. It is quite chilly today in here. Kufufu. This is very amusing. But..._

I sighed, then helped him up and took him to my room to let him rest there.

_I can't leave him like this..._

* * *

><p>I handed him some dry shirts and towels so that he can change out of his soaked through clothes. He started to change but really slowly. His blazer, then his shirt. When he took off his shirt, my heart started to race. Hibari's chest was very fit and was glistening slightly from his sweat. With that, I panicked slightly and hurried to the door.<p>

"Once you have changed, you can lie down on my bed if you want to. I will go and get you some ice" I said and left the room hurriedly.

_Damn! What's wrong with me? It can't possibly be that I like him? That vicious man who always tries to fight me? What kind of sick joke is this!_

__

* * *

><p><p>

I came back to my room with a bag of ice in hand. It has been about 15 minutes since I left the room. When I returned Hibari was surprisingly lying down in my bed sleeping peacefully.

_Ho~ He's actually using my bed. And I thought that he would probably leave straight away._

I walked through my room quietly as possible so that I don't wake him up because if I woke him up, my room could get trashed by him and I really wouldn't want that to happen. But...

"So, why am I here? Answer me before I bite you to death" Hibari suddenly said. I was surprised at first but remembered how easily he wakes up.

"Kufufu. Well you are sick so I thought I'll let you rest here" I answered. "Anyway, here I got you a bag of ice. Cool yourself with this." I added, and tossed him the bag of ice. As I gave him the bag of ice, I happened to notice his half-unbuttoned shirt, showing some of his bare skin.

"However, it's really rare to see you being sick, having a fever" I said to distract myself. "What happened?" I asked. But, Hibari simply ignored me completely.

"Ho~ Ignoring me, are you? Or are you perhaps too weak to even reply to my question?" I said sarcastically and got a glare full of killing intent along with him having his tonfas ready in his hands. He walked towards me slowly. I took this chance to avoid my room getting trashed.

"Kufufu. You rest yourself well while I go get you something to eat. Oh and also...button your shirt up please. Unless you want to get assaulted by someone, like me for example. Kufufufu" I half-joked and left the room, closing the door quickly when I saw something flying at me.

_Sigh. There goes the door. I would have to replace it later. Why am I helping him anyway? He is a vicious man who just simply challenges me everytime. _

But then I suddenly remembered his half-unbuttoned shirt.

_Seriously. Is there something wrong with me? I'm keep on thinking back to it..._

* * *

><p>After, a long time of taking care of Hibari, he decided to go back to his own room now. I was very grateful for that but also very disappointed at the same time. This could be the last time I can spend time with him like this. Not being attacked that frequently, and just have a normal (one-sided) chat. I wish things were like this usually. And then I thought up of something that could perhaps make Hibari not attack me so often.<p>

_Knowing his personality, this should work…_

"Well, I'll be going back now. I will return this favor very soon." Hibari said as he walked towards the door. But, before he could get to the door, I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him towards me. I held him for a long time. Then Hibari finally realized what was going on and swung his tonfa towards my head. I dodged it swiftly and gave him a light peck on his cheek and let go of him quickly.

"Kufufufu. Don't worry. You just returned the favor to me." I said, chuckling. But being very surprised at what I have actually done just now. Hibari glared at me, humongous aura of killing intent emitting from his whole entire body. He readied of his hand and slowly walked towards me.

"Well then... Now that I don't owe you anymore…I'll bite you to death." He said quickly and swung his tonfas at me very quickly. I have dodged the attack but the wall of the room got damamged very severly.

_Oh dear. I don't think that had an effect that I hoped that it would have. My room would need serious replacement of furnitures and fixings after this._

"Why don't you calm down a little? I don't really want this room trashed by you. Besides, you are sick so you wouldn't be able to defeat me anyway."I said. Barely managing to dodge the tonfa that was swung at him. But when I dodged, I noticed that his cheeks were slightly flushed. Is that from the fever or…

I smiled very thinly to myself.

_Kufufu. He certainly is interesting. You have me more interested in you now like you should be towards me. _

The End


End file.
